You okay, Honey?
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Kurt hears groans in an alley way and stops to see what happened. Better than that made it sound. RENT inspired. please read and review. updated!
1. Chapter 1

_This just popped into my head when I was watching RENT, see if you can see the similarities. Lol. I should be updating my other stories, but this is what happened instead, so enjoy! I don't own Glee, or RENT, or Marie Claire, or Vogue, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Please review._

Kurt hated being in this part of Manhattan. It wasn't as bad as say, Harlem or parts of Brooklyn or Queens, but there had been mugging in the area, and despite his ninja skills, it made Kurt edgy. Spreadsheets and editorials flew through his mind as he tried to mentally design that month's featured model page. He was lucky, he'd gotten a job at Marie Claire straight out of college and had been steadily working his way up the ladder. He'd received a call from Vogue a few days before and was seriously considering taking the offer to join them in the same position he was at Marie Claire, though he had the sneaky suspicion that he wouldn't get to the top as quickly at Vogue as he would at Marie Claire. Still Vogue was something you didn't turn down.

"Uhhh," the groan came from down the alley and Kurt froze, looking towards the source hesitantly. "Shit," came a pain filled grunt, and Kurt started toward the sound before stopping once more, remembering something on the news about how some gangs would lure their victims this way, pretending to be hurt just before they jumped them. But a soft cry, that Kurt didn't believe could be faked, he had studied acting in college as well and even he wasn't that good, made the decision for him. He looked around cautiously, even still, as he went toward the moaning. A man, around his age came into view. He had dark, curly hair, and what would soon become a black eye.

"Oh my God, are you ok, Honey?" Kurt asked, rushing toward him, pulling a piece of spare cloth from a dress he'd been looking at for a photo shoot and gently pressed it to the guy's busted lip.

"I'm alive, so I guess so," he replied, flinching against the pain of having his lip touched.

"Did they get anything or…?" Kurt asked, searching for any other injuries, only to notice the man was holding his stomach to soothe it.

"I didn't have any money but the bastards took my guitar," he hissed, and Kurt had the feeling that was all the man had really. His clothes, while well kept, were older, the sweater he was wearing was a bit nappy, though only enough that a copy editor of a fashion magazine would notice. The bottoms of his jeans were a bit tattered, and his shoes were a week away from falling apart.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt offered, as he carefully forced the man to look up at him so he could see his black eye and determine if he required a hospital or not. The man didn't respond at first and Kurt looked at his eyes to see that the man was blinking slowly at him, as though unsure he was real.

"Blaine," he finally said, a soft smile appearing on his face. Kurt's own smile grew and he stood, offering his hand,

"Come on, dinner's on me."

"Shouldn't I be paying for yours since you are after all the one who saved me," Blaine asked, only groaning slightly as he allowed Kurt to help him to his feet. Kurt chuckled lightly,

"I thought you said you didn't have any money." Blaine blushed and looked at his feet but then Kurt giggled again and Blaine looked up,

"You're cute when you blush." This only made Blaine blush more, "I am definitely going to have to find ways to make you do that all night." Kurt laughed once more as Blaine's face burned either further. Though they'd known each other less than five minutes, something about the other, told them this was just the beginning.

_So there it is. Please please review. It didn't take you long to read, so please review. xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_This was just going to be a one shot but so many of my reviewers asked for more that i just couldn't turn them down. There will be one more chapter after this...unless there are two more. Haha. Thank you so much for all the reviews. xoxo I don't own anyone in this story._

"So," Blaine said softly after a couple of minutes of walking in silence, a silence that was strangely comfortable for two people who had just met. "Do you do this often?" Kurt looked at him mildly confused, before Blaine smiled softly, "Save damsels in distress?" Kurt smirked,

"Only when I'm feeling particularly fabulous in my tights." Both boys laughed and neither questioned how easy it was, especially considering the length of time they'd known each other. "Are you sure you're all right? I mean, we can still go to the hospital," but Blaine shook his head.

"Who needs a doctor when I have my own guardian angel," it was now Kurt's turn to blush and Blaine grinned proudly.

"I thought guardian angels were supposed to save you from getting hurt, not show up afterwards," Kurt claimed, still slightly pink.

"Never said you were a good guardian angel," Blaine replied. Kurt gasped indignantly and crossed his arms and pouted, Blaine chuckled. "No, you still saved me, I would still be lying in that alley if you hadn't come along," Kurt's pout slowly changed back into a smile and he offered his hand hesitantly to Blaine, who instantly accepted it.

"Come on, we're almost at my place, I'll change, and we'll get you fixed up. Then I'll take you to my favorite place in all of Manhattan for dinner."

"You really don't have to do that," Blaine looked down sheepishly, but Kurt forced his chin up with is free hand.

"I don't take no for an answer, sir," Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't have said 'no' if he'd tried.

Kurt's apartment made Blaine's truly look like the crappy place it was,

"Wow," Blaine breathed as he entered. Kurt smiled sweetly at him, "This place is amazing, did you decorate it yourself?"

"Sure did, the pattern on the sofa is my design too," Blaine looked over at the sofa and gasped at the beautiful fabric that covered it.

"What do you do for a living?" Blaine asked, suddenly wanting to know everything he possibly could about this person.

"I'm a copy editor at Marie Claire," Kurt explained as he grabbed a bag of frozen peas and handed them to Blaine. "for your eye," he said, "Do you need anything for your stomach or chest, a wrap or anything? I have some Ace bandages in the bathroom." Blaine looked up at him from the eye that was not covered,

"Do a lot of people who were mugged come around?" Kurt laughed and shook his head,

"It's an old habit from high school I guess. I was nursing bruises or injuries of one kind or another practically every day, even the emotional kind, I always keep a pint of Rocky Road in my freezer." Kurt explained, smiling warmly, with no bitterness or anger, something Blaine was still dealing with from his high school days.

"You were bullied in high school?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded,

"Yep, being the only out gay guy in school in Lima, Ohio will do that to a kid."

"Lima?" Blaine asked, practically dropping the peas in surprise, "I grew up in Westerville."

"No kidding?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes widening slightly, "Small world." He reached up on the mantle and showed Blaine a picture of the glee club at nationals.

"Oh my God, it's the t-rex that was eating the jew's face," Blaine clapped his hand over his mouth as he realized these people were Kurt's friends but Kurt just burst out laughing.

"That's my brother and sister-in-law," Blaine blushed purple and put the frozen peas completely over his face, moaning in embarrassment, but Kurt smiled. "It's fine, they cost us nationals, I have no sympathy for them," Blaine smiled softly, realizing Kurt was different than anyone he'd ever met. "Ok give me a minute to change, I'll be right out, make yourself at home, there are bottles of water in the fridge and the bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left."

"How do you know I'm not a murderous burgular?" Blaine asked, the peas still soothing his eye. Kurt smiled,

"No murderer has as sweet a smile as you do." Blaine once again blushed and he couldn't figure out why this man had such an effect on him. "That's three times in the past half hour, this is going to be a fun night," Kurt giggled as he headed down the hallway toward his bedroom. Blaine took the peas off his eye and looked around the room, the more he studied it the more beautiful it became. It was clear that Kurt had impeccable taste and amazing styling, Blaine could see himself living in that apartment with Kurt forever. _Whoa, where did that come from_? Blaine stood, flinching as his muscles ached from their previous abuse and he went in the direction of the bathroom, he needed to see his stomach, even though he had some idea of how bad it would be. He was just lucky they hadn't broken anything. As he suspected his torso was black and blue and he groaned slightly as he pressed on his chest bone. But there was nothing really he could do about it, he was bruised but the only thing he could do was wait from them to fade. He was also rather lucky that his clothes hadn't been ruined, they were only a little dirty, and he brushed it off easily. He turned to go back to the living room and wait for Kurt, when the room across the bathroom caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Inside there was a baby grand piano and Blaine knew it was rude to just go into a room in someone's house uninvited, but the musician in him couldn't stop. It was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen, keep in pristine condition, clearly cared for. He delicately put his fingers on the keys and began to hum, for some unknown reason the acoustic version of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' came to mind and he started to play it. Smiling widely he completely forgot he was in basically a stranger's house until a soft, beautiful voice hit him.

_You make me feel like I'm living in a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Blaine cut off quickly and took a step back,

"I am so sorry, I- it- shit." He knew he'd somehow just ruined everything, even if he didn't quite know what this was just yet.

"No, don't stop, that was amazing, you play piano as well as guitar?" Kurt asked, walking up to Blaine who had his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Oh, um- yeah, I do, I play the piano, guitar, digeridoo, panflute, violin, cello, drums, mandolin, kazoo and harmonica." Kurt's eyebrows shot up so high that Blaine was surprised they didn't disappear in his hair line.

"Wow, impressive, but not unbelievable," Kurt chuckled, "You sort of reek 'starving artist'." Blaine blushed and Kurt grinned, "And that's four." Kurt smiled warmly and Blaine had to admit, he'd never met anyone like Kurt. A man that was successful in the fashion industry, plus he was gay and had been bullied in high school, and he was completely kind, and funny, and not jaded, it was incredible. "Well go on," Kurt egged, motioning to the piano. Blaine looked at it before looking back at Kurt, before putting his fingers on the keys. His fingers gracefully and easily moved across the ivory, Kurt's eyes were practically glowing and Blaine pretended, if only for those few moments, that, that light was for him. "So do you have a job other than playing music on the street?" Kurt asked, and Blaine wasn't going to try to figure out how Kurt knew he did that.

"I am a waiter at a diner near 7th and Broadway," Blaine claimed, his fingers not leaving the keys, music not ceasing. Kurt chuckled lightly,

"You are a walking cliché, do you know that?" Blaine must have let his hurt feeling show on his face, for Kurt's face fell and he shook his head, quickly explaining. "No, no, that is absolutely not a bad thing. Clichés are there for a reason, because they are awesome!" And now it was Blaine's turn to chuckle,

"How in this world is someone like you, single?" He didn't entirely mean to say that aloud, but it slipped out and his heart dropped like a ton of rocks at Kurt's response,

"Who says I am? Just because I invite strange, handsome men into my apartment and out to dinner, doesn't mean I'm single." Then Kurt grinned, "I am single, but…" Blaine glared at him and Kurt grinned brighter. "Come on, I'm starving," he held out his hand for Blaine's once again, and Blaine paused for a moment but then took it, wondering how it was possible for a hand to fit so perfectly in another.

_If you want more you have to review! love all my readers!_


End file.
